07 Academy: School for the Elite and Prestigious
by shawnawht
Summary: Teito Klein goes to school for the first time and meets a lot of new people. But is he really as ordinary as he seems? *YAOI*- I took off the pairings because I thought I would surprise you. Rated 'M' for future chapters List of Main Characters: Teito, Mikage, Hakuren, Frau, Castor, Labrador, Ayanami, Hyuuga, Yukikaze, Haruse, Kuroyuri, Konastu
1. First Day

_Hey, this is my first time making a story for fan fiction, so please be extra critical when you read it. This chapter mostly explains things, so it's kind of long and uneventful. It gets better, I promise! Any questions or anything, even if it is small, please R&R. Suggestions are welcome as are predictions. Also- I do not own 07 ghost or any of the characters; if I did, there would be more yaoi than just 'friend' situations. Anyways….Read and behold my marvelous creation! Bwahahaha! XD_

...

Teito walked towards his new school with mixed feelings. He had been 'homeschooled' his entire life and felt nervous on his first day. His mother was the one that first brought it up. She had said that she wanted him to meet new people and make more friends. He didn't _think_ he was antisocial. After that he made an effort to hang out with more people. Granted, most of them were older than him and they weren't necessarily friends (they felt more like family). But, it was a start he told himself. Apparently his mom didn't think so. Before he knew it, his mom and dad confronted him with the idea of school. His dad had already made the arrangements for him to start school at the beginning of the next school year. He didn't argue much, he liked the thought of making new friends as much as his mom did, but he felt way out of his comfort zone. Unfortunately, he really didn't have a choice. So, here he was, attending the exclusive, prestigious private high school, 07 Academy.

As he got closer to the gates marking the entrance onto the campus, he noticed a somewhat large crowd of girls gathered to the corner. He wondered what they were doing, but thought this may be normal and passed by without asking. He had just gotten past them when they all screamed and shrieked at once. Girls from all directions suddenly swarmed past him, pushing him out of the way. Startled, he tripped and started to fall. Luckily, someone caught him just in time.

"Hey there, we don't want you to get trampled now." His rescuer helped him get his balance and detour him through the stampede of girls. Finally safe, Teito turned to express his thanks to his savior. "You must be new right?" Before he could say anything, an ash-blonde guy with amber eyes and a scar on his right cheek began talking to him. "Most of the guys know not to be around here at this time." He laughed easily and began to walk toward the campus.

"Uh, yeah. And thanks." Teito walked with him, as the guy waved off his thanks. "Um, why are the girls like that?" he asked him.

"Ah, well, you know the 7 highest ranking businesses right?" Teito gulped and nodded, "Well they give a lot of money to 07 Academy and send their next executives and CEO's here. They are referred to as 'gods' by the girls. We guys like to think of them as ghosts, though. Don't really know where that name came from, but it stuck, apparently."

"I see," Teito began. "So one of them arrived?"

"Actually, out of the seven, only 4 are students; and they all arrive together for some reason." They arrived at one of the buildings. "Anyways, I gotta run, I need to find someone. I'm Mikage Celestine." He held his hand out.

"T-Teito. Teito Klein." He shook his hand, silently cursing the stutter.

"Nice to meet you." Mikage replied cheerfully. "Well, see you later." And with that, he went off in the opposite direction. Teito sighed and pulled his schedule out of his pocket and went off to find his first class.

^*v*^

Teito had managed to survive till lunch, though, he wasn't sure how. He made his way to the cafeteria, wondering what kind of food they had. For some reason, he felt like he was starving. He picked up his pace, thinking he would try to find his next classes before the next bell. He turned the corner and ran into someone. As he stumbled backwards, he wondered if this was becoming a habit for him.

"I'm sorry." he immediately apologized as he gained his balance again.

"Look where you're going next time!" At first glance, Teito thought he had run into a girl. The guy had long blonde hair and purple eyes that were accentuated by his long eyelashes. "Are you done staring or what?" Teito quickly averted his eyes and fought to keep his blush down as he began to push past the boy. "So clumsy and dense, huh?"

Teito stopped and felt his face burn at the insult. He twirled around and replied. "At least _I_ don't have a fox-face!" he shot back.

Said fox-face narrowed his eyes in anger. "I didn't know that dolts could speak!"

"Your face is so messed up, it's comical!"

"One would think you would be inapt at conversation!"

"It's absurd to have such a face!"

"You-" The guy suddenly stopped when someone tackled him from behind.

"Hakuren! I have been looking for you since this morning! Where have you been?" Teito realized that it was Mikage from this morning at the same time Mikage realized who he was. "Hey, Hakuren, this is Teito. I met him this morning. Teito, this is Hakuren 'The Wise'! Also my friend." he laughed a little.

"Yeah, we already met." Hakuren said with a glare at Teito while removing his friend off of him.

"Good! Now we can eat together." He said pleasantly, oblivious to the sour attitude between the two.

"WHAT?!" Teito and Hakuren said in unison. They didn't have a chance to complain, though, because Mikage had grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them to the cafeteria. They were too busy trying not to run into people as they were being dragged to fight with each other. When they finally reached the cafeteria, Teito was awed by the beauty of it. It seemed more like a 5 star restaurant than a cafe. He followed Mikage to where the specials were listed.

"I think I want a burger with steak fries and a chocolate shake!" Mikage declared.

"Hmm." Hakuren studied the list carefully before deciding. "A roasted chicken sandwich with onion rings and a coke." he decided finally. They looked to Teito expectantly.

"Uh." he didn't know what he wanted.

"Stop looking like a dolt and choose already!" Hakuren snapped.

"Don't be cruel to Teito," Mikage defended him, "this is his first day at 07 Academy! Teito," he turned to him. "You choose what you want and then you go order it. They bill it to your account and, if you don't have enough money for a meal, you can start a tab, choose something less expensive, or bring in a homemade lunch."

"Oh… Kay..." he said hesitantly. "I'll take a salad with breadsticks and some tea." He looked over to see both of them staring at him. "What?" he asked, feeling very self-conscious.

"You on a diet?" Hakuren asked. "Normally girls would order that." Teito blushed angrily at the comment. Mikage rolled his eyes and pulled them to the ordering station before his friends could start bickering.

Once they had gotten all their food, they found a table where they could eat without being relatively bothered by the incoming students. Mikage and Hakuren automatically began talking about different people, and Teito soon stopped trying to follow the conversation. Instead he focused on memorizing the routes to all his different classes. He was relieved he was able to find his way to his classes without being late to any of them; although, he cut it close on one. He felt like the time was against him, and didn't know how everyone managed. It was stressful, and he was only halfway through the first day.

"Teito!" Mikage called him, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you even listening?"

"Hah? What? Sorry, I was thinking about…stuff." He finished lamely.

"Obviously." Hakuren scoffed at him. He turned back to Mikage. "He probably has no idea who you're talking about. I even barely know the girl."

"But she is so cute!" Mikage insisted. "How can _anyone_ not know someone _that_ cute? She-"

"You know I despise women." Hakuren cut in rudely.

Teito stared at him. "Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes." He replied curtly, his attention directed at his sandwich.

"He's an Oak." Mikage explained. "Their parents set up eligible female matches for them since childhood and force them to look at their choices. It's really gross. And traumatic." He added nodding toward Hakuren.

"Oh." Teito nodded in understanding. "So," he began when no one said anything else. "if you're and Oak, then you're a part of Barsburg's royal bloodline right?"

"Yeah." Hakuren looked relieved at the change in conversation. "Although I'm like 32nd to take the throne," He laughed. "My idiot cousin is in line as a candidate for the princess. Dear lord, I hope she doesn't choose him!"

"Don't say that!" Mikage said defensively. "Shuri is nice, he's just awkward and easily jealous."

"Shuri?" Teito laughed, too. "I know him! He's in my second class. He practically chewed my ear off when I excelled the pre-exam."

"I _said_ he was jealous." Mikage frowned, "Wait! You _excelled_ the pre-exam?" Teito nodded slowly. "Wow!" he whistled appreciatively. "Hakuren is the smartest person I know, and he can only get a _barely_-passing at best on his pre-exams."

"Shut-UP!" Hakuren reached over and smacked Mikage over the head. "I'm at the top of my class. _Everyone_ is supposed to fail them." He turned to Teito. "So, what are you? Some kind of genius or something?" He looked sour and very pissed.

Teito gulped. "Actually, I was homeschooled my entire life. My curriculum was a bit faster paced. I learned this awhile back." He wished he had failed the exam, now.

"Really?" Mikage looked impressed and Hakuren relaxed. "Your parents taught you that much? Most of the time homeschoolers have the disadvantage and have to play catch up." Mikage smiled easily at him.

"Well, my parents didn't teach me, but-" Luckily he didn't have to explain further because there was an ear piercing scream from all the girls in the cafeteria. Teito, Hakuren, and Mikage all threw their hands up to cover their ears. "What the hell?" Teito looked behind him to find four gorgeous males walking up to the ordering station while many females blushed, fainted and shrieked around them. The two light blonde guys were basking in the attention while the two behind them seemed like they would rather be somewhere else. When the spiky blonde walked up to one pretty girl, the guy with reddish-brown hair and oval glasses hit his head with a book and pulled him away. The guy with light purple hair looked most uncomfortable as he wouldn't look up from the floor until he got to the ordering station.

"Ah, I see the ghost's have finally showed up." Hakuren said once the screams had died down. "I was wondering when they would show up. After the first week, the girls will calm down enough to not scream at the sight of them." He told Teito. "The most popular of them is Frau."

"He is the one with the spiky blonde hair and blue-indigo eyes." Mikage informed him with a twinkle in his eye. "He has a 'book' collection, and allows others to read them, for a small fee. He-"

"It's more of a drug cartel; only instead of drugs, its porn magazines!" Hakuren looked disgusted. "That's the only reason he's popular with the guys in school. Only an idiot would join his little 'club'."

"Hey!" Mikage protested. "_I_ joined the club!"

"Further proving my point." Hakuren teased with a smile. "The least popular one is Lance. He is always talking about how beautiful he is and fixes his blonde curl almost constantly; so much that girls get sick of him after going out with him for a while. His longest relationship lasted a day and 2 hours." Teito was surprised to see Mikage agreeing with him. He thought Mikage had something nice to say about everyone. "And then there is Castor. 'Beauty with glasses' and 'The most handsome nerd ever' are the popular phases heard about him." Hakuren snorted.

"Hakuren and Castor are currently competing to be the top student in the school." Mikage smiled at his friend. "Though, they aren't rivals. They greatly respect each other." He laughed at Hakuren's blush. "The last one is Labrador." He gestured to the purple haired one. "He gets the shyest and cutest girls to follow him, but he never goes out with anyone. As much as everyone would like to hate him, he is one of those types of people that everyone naturally loves." Mikage sighed and leaned back. "He is kind and polite to everyone and has never done anything to make someone angry at him."

Teito nodded thoughtfully. This was a lot to take in at once, and he was feeling quite overwhelmed. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "You said that there were seven ghosts, right? But only four of them are students. How is that possible?" He asked.

"Because one of them is a teacher, another is a part of staff, and the last one is the headmaster!" At Teito's confused look, Mikage elaborated. "Each of the seven companies that donate to the school chooses only one heir to succeed them in the company. However, they can't take over the company until the current head of the company dies or is incapable to work. So they get jobs."

"I heard that the headmaster was the second in line for the Raggs throne." Hakuren commented.

"Really?!" Mikage's eyes widened in astonishment. Teito tried to look surprised as well.

"Yeah, it seems that the former king gave his throne up to his eldest son, who had just turned 18, when he was suddenly struck down with an illness that left him unable to properly move his body. He was fully recovered two years later, though; and decided to build a company that his second son could inherit." Hakuren thought for a moment. "Although, if I remember correctly, Headmaster Kreuz is the original headmaster; he was the one who made 07 Academy popular."

"So the other two are a teacher and a part of staff?" Teito asked, wanting to move the conversation along.

"Yeah, Karu is the teacher and Landkarte is the staff member, though no one really knows what his job is." Mikage giggled. "You wanna know something though?" Hakuren rolled his eyes and looked away. Curious, Teito nodded. "Karu and Landkarte are a couple. They don't make a big deal out of it, but they admitted to it last year."

Teito took a breath. Then he laughed with Mikage. He couldn't help it; he felt like a couple of old gossiping ladies. Then the bell rang. Groaning, he pulled out his schedule and wondered where his next class was. Hakuren looked over his shoulder at his schedule.

"Your next class is in near my next one, so we can walk together." He said. "After that we can meet up with Mikage and he can show you to your next class. It's right next to yours."

"Really? Cool!" Mikage looked at his schedule, too. "Oh, but your next class is over at the other side of campus. You'll have to find that one by yourself." He added sadly.

"Hurry up!" Hakuren called, already walking to his next class. "Or I will leave you behind!"

Teito smiled and ran to catch up, waving at Mikage. He figured that he had made two new friends on his first day, and it was only halfway through!

...

_So how did you like it? A pathetic ending, but I had to break it off at some point! Don't be too cruel….actually do. I need to learn. =P_

_Next chapter will have Teito interacting with his mom. This means I have to find her!_

_(in the distance)_

_Millea Klein! Where are you? I need you for the next chapter! Millea Klein! Teito, do you know where your mom is?_

_Nope. (runs away)_

_**Please R&R! THANKS!=D**_


	2. Okaeri! (Welcome home)

_Hey! Welcome back, and thanks to animegirl516, xJaneGoldx, Sakura Zuzumiya, Guest, Muzuki-chan and__ PeoplePerson for reviewing. Also thanks to all of you who read my story but didn't review. Sorry for the wait, my aunt died and I have been busy with that and everything else life wanted me to deal with. _

_So I realized that soon enough I am going to have all my characters out playing, and some people may not know who they all are. I assure you that most of my characters are in 07 Ghost and will directly state if I fabricate a person from my wonderful imagination. Some people you may not notice much since they weren't in the manga that often, but if you look them up on the wiki (I know, I hate Wikipedia as much as you do. I just couldn't find that many places to get knowledge on all the characters.), you should be able to find all the characters I'm using there. Also, while you don't need to read the entire manga to follow this story (truthfully, you don't need to even _know_ the story), I encourage everyone to read the whole thing. Oh, and this chapter has intense foul language; so if anyone didn't realize this was rated 'M', please fill in beeps where you deem fit. _

...

Teito pushed the front door open on his house and was welcomed by the smell of something burning. Sighing, he set his backpack by the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Upon opening the kitchen door, he received a face full of billowing smoke. Coughing, he greeted his mom.

"I-I'm home!" he called, eyes watering. "Mom? You burned something again..." He blindly walked into the smoke, hoping to get to the widow to open it. He only get a few steps in when he collided with someone, causing him to teeter back with is arms waving around like wind wheels.

"Ouch!" A voice came from the floor. "Fuck! Bloody hell, is that you Karan?! Where the fuck have you been?"

Recognizing the voice, Teito smiled broadly and kneeled down to help him up. "Good afternoon to you too, Mikhail." He finally found his shoulder and started to pull him up. "How are you today?" He felt Mikhail stiffen under his hands.

"Ah, master. I apologize for my rudeness." Mikhail coughed uncomfortably.

"What happened?" He asked, naturally ignoring the apology.

"Cookies." Mikhail answered. "Your mom thought it would be motherly to have a batch of cookies ready for when you got home. We already gave them to Burupya outside, sent your mom away and the oven's off; all that's left is to get rid of all this damn smoke. I was-"

"Mikhail! Open the window!" a voice yelled from across the room. "Damn brat!"

"Sorry Mark-kun!" Teito called before Mikhail could shout his profanities back. As it was, he grumbled them under his breath as they made their way to the window. "I accidently ran into him on his way over there." They finally made it and opened the huge window, gratefully breathing in the clean air. The affect was immediate, wind blew in and forced the smoke out. And since it was a fairly windy day, it only took a few moments before Teito could see across the kitchen to wear Mark and Agas were standing by a considerably smaller window, trying to fan out the smoke.

"Oh, it's alright Prince!" Mark said good heartedly. "All's well that ends well." He chuckled softly.

"Good afternoon Prince!" Agas walked over and hugged Teito tightly. "How was your first day of school?"

"Akkun!" Teito hugged him back warmly. "Did you and dad come back early?"

"Sorry, your dad had to stay in France for a while longer." Agas swept his over grown brown hair out of his ruby red eyes. "He thinks he might have to stay there for another month." He said sadly.

Teito frowned. "How is mom taking it?" he asked. His dad being away was hardest on her.

"She wanted to make up for him not being here on your first day of school." Mark responded, finally making his way over after giving up on fanning the smoke. "We already ordered a cake to replace the cookies. She getting it now." Mark, being the eldest of the Black Beast Squadron, automatically took initiative to handle things like this.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is normal around here. What I want to know is how your day at school was." Mikhail pulled Teito through the kitchen and out to the garden where they couldn't smell the stench of the burned cookies. Taking a seat at one of the tables. Mikhail looked at Teito expectantly.

Teito sighed and took a bite out of a buffalo wing while he gathered his thoughts. He was glad Agas had thoughtfully brought out some snacks; he was hungry even though he ate all his lunch. "I almost got trampled by a hoard of girls when I got to school." he began.

^*v*^

"My fucking god!" Mikhail said when he finished. He was wide eyed and staring at Teito. Even though Mikhail and Teito were similar enough to pass as identical twins, the only noticeable difference was Teito's emerald green eyes and Mikhail's blood red ones, their personalities were totally different. Mikhail often talked with foul language, the only people he didn't curse in front of were Teito's parents, but served and protected Teito well; while Teito was kind and compassionate, but had a hard time opening up to people. They grew up together and had a strong bond; they both understood each other perfectly and loved each other with a brotherly kind of affection.

"Will you not cuss and use the Lords name in the same sentence?" Agas frowned at Mikhail.

"So Haku's the one that looks like a girl," Mikhail continued, ignoring Agas completely. "and the dumbass is Mikage. And then there are crazy bitches following rich ass snots. Sounds like a _hell _of a school to me." He commented.

Teito sighed. "How is it you can turn confusing and stressful thoughts into a simple and funny memory." He shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. Mikhail grinned back.

"I'm wondering about the curriculum." Mark said looking deep in thought. "You said most of the tests were relatively easy, but we put you in the school rated highest for its academics'. I didn't think you would be that far ahead of them. Perhaps-" He was interrupted by a figure just exiting from the house.

"That's because Teito was taught with a prince's knowledge. My school is geared to teach kids only to the level of a business man." The figure quickly strode over to their table.

"Uncle Kreuz!" Teito smiled warmly as everyone paid their respects to him. "Please have a seat." He gestured to an empty chair. "I'm sorry, but I ate all the wings-"

"Don't worry." Kreuz assured him. "Your mother just came back with a freshly made cake and is slicing it up as we speak." He chuckled when Teito's stomach betrayed him. "That's normal. High school is full of high emotions and constant motion. Even people used to going to school have increased appetites when the first arrive. I did the liberty of asking you mother to give an extra piece of cake." Teito nodded gratefully to his uncle, his embarrassment slowly diminishing. "It's good to see you, Agas, and you, Mark. Where, might I ask, is Karan?"

"Probably practicing at the Dojo across town." Mark answered. "He more than likely forgot to bring a timer with him. Again."

" I see."

Teito, Agas and Mark watched as Kreuz pretended to not to notice Mikhail's presence and Mikhail refused to be toyed with by ignoring him completely. This lasted for a couple of minutes until Teito's mom, Millea, came out with a tray of cake slices. As Agas took the tray from her, Kreuz offered her a seat, Mikhail's seat that he was currently sitting in.

"Uncle, please don't tease Mikhail that much." Teito jumped in, giving his seat to his mom while Mikhail bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling curses at Kreuz.

"Of course." Kreuz replied, blue eyes twinkling as he laughed. "Such fun to play with you Mikhail." He ruffled his hair affectionately as he returned to his seat. Mikhail immediately smacked the hand away and glowered at him while he ate his cake. He was wondering what he could do to his silvery-white hair that he wouldn't get in trouble for, but would still make Kreuz mad.

"Teito, dear," his mother turned to him when he pulled up another chair. "How was your first day of school?"

Teito wasn't sure what to tell her. He didn't want her to get her hopes up in case things changed. And telling her what he thought if the school seemed disrespectful to Kreuz. Finally, he said, "I met lots of people and ran around trying to find my classes. Learned plenty of gossip, passed some of my pre-exams, and met two interesting guys."

"Wow." she said. "Busy day." She turned to Kreuz."Aren't pre-exams supposed to be really hard?"

"He has already exceeded past the point where my school can teach him in some areas." He replied. "Which means it would be better if he just stayed with his own age instead of being singled out automatically. That is what Teito wanted, to be judged without people knowing he is the Prince of Raggs. If you are worried about his studies-"

"No," She cut in. "When he feels like it's time and he is ready to continue, then we can decide. He deserves that much." Turning back to her son, Millea asked, "What about those guys you were talking about?"

"Um," Thrown off a bit, Teito struggled to get back on topic. "Their names are Hakuren Oak and Mikage Celestine. They showed me around a bit. That's about it." He finished shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"Oh, they sound great!" His mom of course new there was more, but figured he would open up in his own time.

"Hakuren Oak, huh?" Kreuz said thoughtfully. "Him and Castor are currently competing for the top academic award in the school. You can run for that award, too, if-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Teito was shaking his head. Smiling, he said, "I see. Well, good to know you play fair. Hakuren is a good student; him and his family aren't on the best of terms, but, despite that, he pushes himself to be the best. Very good determination."

"Don't care." Mikhail pretended to sneeze. "Excuse me." He smiled mockingly at Kreuz while everyone tried unsuccessfully to hide their laughter.

"Don't be rude." Millea gently reprimanded Mikhail. "It's good that Teito is associating with good students. What about that Mikage guy?" She asked, turning back to Kreuz.

"Yes, well, I should probably get going anyways." He said, purposely ignoring her question. "Second day is always hardest on the teachers."

"Oh, I'll walk you out." Millea said getting. "I'm going to check on the front garden while I'm there." And with that, they left.

"Damn fucking asshole!" Mikhail finally exploded when they were out of hearing distance. "The bastard needs to learn when to piss off! Damn!" He continued his onslaught of curses in an undertone while Agas and Mark cleaned up and excused themselves; they had their own work to do.

"You and uncle seem a bit more at each other lately." Teito pointed out. "What happened?"

"He's a bloody dodgy character man!" he shook his head disdainfully. "He has too many fucking secrets. Who the hell wants to involve themselves in a life of deceit? Bloody git!"

"Ah, but he means well." Teito said laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose so." He relented. "But at what cost?"

….

_Ok. So this chapter is finally done. Hurray! A little foreshadowing at the end there, hope you enjoyed it. =P Since I was having trouble finding creative American English curses on the internet, I used England English cuss words as well. Yes, that mean that Mikhail is a little English, at least in my story he is. I already have a whole little side story for that, so maybe I will get to it a bit late in the story. The next chapter will have more characters being introduced and I might change POV's for a bit. Just so you all know, this story won't be following only Teito, since that would be too easy for me (my mind hates my fingers. ='( Yes, I am crazy, if you're asking). Hopefully I will have the next chapter up in a few days if I don't get distracted._

_**PLEASE R&R. My insanity depends on it! XD I love them 'cause I am an insecure idiot that wants to know when I am loved.**_

_**Any question are appreciated and encouraged. They let me know what to write next and what people see out of my mess of words. =P**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Trouble in Paradise

_Welcome back everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep it coming, 'cause I love how you love me! XD So I little **warning** before you read. This chapter is more of a _**T**_ rating, so all you people be forewarned. The cutest scene is at the end, I was looking forward to it the whole time I was writing. ;P I have been writing almost nonstop since I uploaded the last chapter and haven't slept much since then. So after this I will probably sleep for two days and then get working on the fourth chapter._

_ON TO THE STORY!_

_..._

Teito ran toward school, hoping he wasn't too early. He really didn't want to be hanging out there like he had nothing better to do and he didn't want to be caught up with the girls when the ghosts came. He felt especially nervous today, knowing that he was in a critical spot with Mikage and Hakuren. According to the few female servants stationed at his house, high school was a place where people were constantly being backstabbed and no one could be trusted as a friend. But he was sure they were just exaggerating mostly; and Mark-kun, who was the youngest out the Black Beast Squadron, said that only the prissy girls that were like that. After that, Mikhail enjoyed teasing the servants until they threw water on him. Then they all had a big water fight.

Thinking about the water fight made Teito a bit happier, and he slowed to a walk as he neared the school. He was glad to see more guys than girls at the entrance, though a small crowd was already starting to gather. He easily passed by them and started toward his first class, thinking he could introduce himself to a couple of people before class. He managed to get about halfway before he heard someone calling his name.

"Teito!" He looked around and didn't see anyone, though it sounded like it was Mikage calling him. "Wait- let me out guys! Come one, move it. Urgh!" About 5 meters to his left, the wrong direction from his next class, Teito saw Mikage trying to dislodge himself from a group of guys that were obviously ignoring him.

"Hey." Teito smiled uneasily as he made his way to him. "What's up?"

Finally free, Mikage smiled and hugged the awkward Teito. "Hangin' out. Here, I'll introduce you to some guys." He pulled Teito into the group and went around making introductions to random people who smiled politely and nodded to him. Eventually they came across Hakuren, who noticed Teito's uncomfortable expression.

"Mikage," He said, "are you trying to scare him off?" He rolled his eyes and flicked him between the eyes.

"Ouch!" Mikage whined. "I only wanted him to make a bunch of friends! If he only has me and you, he might get tired of us! I mean, you're a nerd, I'm a hyperactive drama queen- according to _you,_ anyways." Hakuren eyes opened wide and became slack jawed at his last comment.

"For _your_ information," he said, fighting a blush on his cheeks. "I am NOT a nerd. I am just naturally smart. There's a difference. There _is!_" He pressed when Mikage scoffed at him. "And secondly, I don't think you are a-a hyperactive drama queen. You-" He was cut off by Mikage.

"Oh, so what do you think of me as then?" He glared daggers at Hakuren who tried to explain himself. "I thought so, how can-" He stopped suddenly when Teito, who had been trying to hold in his laughter, couldn't help himself any longer. He grabbed his stomach and bent over trying to control himself before he offended them.

"S-sorry," He tried to talk past his giggles. "I really am. It's just that- that I was worried on whether or not you would consider _me _a friend." He slowly rose up, wiping his eyes with a huge smile on his face. "And I could never get tired of you two! That would be impossible."

"Aww!" Mikage, apparently feeling better about himself, tackled Teito with a hug, causing Teito to trip and fall, leading them to be in a comprising situation. Teito, having had the air knocked out of him, had his mouth wide open and Mikage fell with his lips landing on Teito's cheek, just narrowly missing his lips. Everyone froze. Both boys were aware of how the guys around them were unusually quiet and knew that all eyes were on them. Mikage quickly got up and dusted himself off, keeping his eyes downcast. Teito felt his face burn and wondered if the world would just open up and swallow him. He slowly picked himself up, not noticing the extra bruises he got, and wanted to run to class before anyone said a word.

"Wow." Hakuren said and started laughing. He grabbed both of their arms to support himself, although it was probably to keep them from running away. "I didn't realize you two were like _that!_" he started to shake and Teito wondered if he needed help. "And you went and gave him you first mouth to mouth kiss, Mikage!"

"Hakuren!" Mikage growled, bright red. "It was an _accident!_ And there wasn't even mouth contact!"

"Yeah, right!" he started wheezing and tears rolled down his face.

"I'm serious! My lips only touched his cheek!" Embarrassed beyond belief, Mikage wanted to punch his best friend. In the _face!_ Because that guy knew he looked awesome, and loved every bit of it.

"Fox face." Teito said. Mikage looked at Teito in confusion but the boy just kept staring at Hakuren.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?!" Hakuren sobered up in an instant and glared at Teito. Teito shrugged and looked away, wondering if he went too far. But it worked, right?

"Hmmm…" Mikage smiled inwardly and peered at Hakuren's face in mock ponder, finally understanding at what Teito was getting at. "He does look kind of foxy."

"I am NOT foxy!" Hakuren shouted. "I-" he was interrupted by the girls screaming up at the gate, signaling that the ghosts were here and that the bell would sound any moment now. He sighed and picked up his bag. "Let's just get to class." He said in resignation. He knew they were only getting back at him and felt like he kid of deserved it. Kind of.

As the three made their way to the buildings, the group of guys stared at them, wondering what the hell they had just witnessed.

***v****::***X***::****v***

The school bell rang in the distance and Konatsu started running. He didn't realize that he was that late or else he would have cut morning practice short again. He blamed it on that stupid dream he had last night. He just couldn't get it out of his mind. It was hard enough to keep himself on a tight schedule; he didn't need to be thinking indecent things. Particularly when it involved _him_.

He mentally chewed himself out for his irresponsible behavior and picked up his pace, hoping he could make it to class without being late. He pushed his light, golden brown hair out of his face as he passed the entrance gates and pelted toward his first class building as the warning bell rang loudly. He knew he was going to be late, and what's more, _he_ was in his first class. And _he_ wouldn't let him live it down until graduation. Konatsu pushed his way through the double doors into the building just as the final bell rang and jumped up the stairs, taking the steps 3 at a time. He stopped when he reached the top and tried to catch his breath before he walked in his class. If he was going to be late anyways, he might as well look cool. He walked to his class slowly, massaging the hitch in his side wondering if there was a possibility that _he_ wasn't here, or wouldn't notice him being late. He sighed and grasped the door knob, preferring not to dawdle, even in the worst situations. The sound of laughter rang out to his surprise and he found himself in the midst of complete chaos.

"You must be Konatsu Warren!" The teacher greeted him warmly. "You're a bit late, but the first week is always crazy, so don't worry about it. We are in the middle of getting into our assigned seats and greeting each other, so why don't you go and find your seat?" He pointed behind himself toward the board that held the seating chart.

"Uh, yes, sir!" Konatsu tried unsuccessfully to remember the man's name. "And thank you, sir!"

"Don't sound so formal!" The teacher laughed. "You sound like I just gave you a lecture. You can call me Mr. Lloyd." He went off whistling a merry tune and greeting other students. Konatsu hurriedly made his way up to the board and looked up his name.

"Warren...Warren...Warren, Konatsu!" he mumbled under his breath and smiled when he found his name. "Seated in the fourth and final row in the corner by the door next to- oh no." He sighed and cursed his rotten luck. Of all people, why did it have to be _him_? Did karma really hate him? Or-**No**!- He shook his head defiantly. He put such thoughts out of his head long ago and didn't want to think about them right now, especially right now. He groaned inwardly and fought through the crowd to his seat. Thankfully he was alone when he got there and resisted the urge to look for that person.

"Hey, Kona-chan!" Hyuuga suddenly appeared behind him and poked his side painfully. "How 'ya doin?" He chuckled when Konatsu jumped at his poke. He slid into his chair and pulled out a couple of lollipops. "Want one, Kona-chan?" He offered, holding them out.

"Urgh, no." Konatsu said slapping his hand away. Hyuuga shrugged and popped one his mouth, sucking quietly on it.

"Soooo, Kona-chan," Hyuuga drawled out. "Why were you so late? You know that's a bad thing, ri-ight?" He spoke in an impish tone and shook his head in mock shame, casually flicking his black, rough styled hair out of his way. "I would have thought better of you, Kona-"

"Stop calling me Kona-chan!" Konatsu growled at him. "I ran a bit late on my morning practice. I had to run all the way from Third drive when I heard the first bell."

"Th-third drive?" Hyuuga sputtered, genuinely surprised. "That's over 3 blocks from here!" He knew Konatsu prided himself on his swordsmanship, but to run that far in only a few minutes, well, Hyuuga had to give him credit. "Damn, your fast. How fast can you get?" He pushed his sunglasses up his nose and peered at Konatsu.

"Shut up, idiot." Konatsu pointed to the front of the class, where the teacher was trying to gather the class's attention. "Just pay attention for once."

"Hmm." Hyuuga smiled past his sucker and pulled out his notebook. Konatsu was surprised to see Hyuuga to actually do as he's told. He suppressed a grin as he turned his attention back to the teacher.

A few minutes later, a small note fluttered on his desk. Konatsu's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the note and pressed it underneath his palms, away from detecting eyes. He glared at Hyuuga from the corner of his eye before he unfolded the note as silently as possible. It read:

_ So I heard that you applied to be in the Black Hawks Association again. You know that you have to have a Warsfeil status to be even considered. Why cant you apply for some school club and be happy? The martial arts and swordsmanship clubs have been pestering you for ages to join them. You knew you would never be considered, so why even try; and why keep trying? _

Konatsu scowled and wondered how he found out. It wasn't like he was keeping it a secret, he just would have preferred if Hyuuga hadn't found out. Last time he applied and got denied, Konatsu got depressed and hated himself for days. Hyuuga finally got so angry he grabbed all of Konatsu's papers and forms and anything to do with the Black Hawks and burned them in the fireplace. He then turned to Konatsu, who was staring open mouthed at him in shock, and said, "Now you don't have to worry about them anymore. Get a new hobby, learn something new, go after something else. Do something that will make you happy! I don't want to see you like this, Konatsu." He then turned away and left. Konatsu returned to normal the next day and they didn't talk about Black Hawks, or that day, since; though, he did think about what Hyuuga said to him often. Pulling himself back to the present, Konatsu glanced around him before he wrote his reply:

_Of course I know that they won't accept me. And don't remind me that I don't have a Warsfeil status! I am the only one in my family who doesn't have one! The martial arts and swordsmanship clubs have also tried recruiting _you_, but you always refuse just like me. Why? __**Because we know we are beyond their level! **__I don't expect you to understand me or the things I do, so just _**STAY OUT OF IT!**

Konatsu hurriedly flicked it on Hyuuga's desk before he was caught and went back to the Student Synopsis worksheet they were supposed to be working on. He wondered if he was a bit too harsh with him, but Hyuuga obviously had a problem with him wanting to be a part of the Black Hawks and would probably do something like burn all his papers again, so telling him off should make him mad enough to stay away. Konatsu also knew that he deserved this. This was his last step in his self discipline before he gave up; he would rather have Hyuuga hate him about this than know what Konatsu really thought about him. As much as it would hurt being hated by Hyuuga, it was the only way Konatsu could live with himself. He felt rather than saw Hyuuga's mood change. After all the years Konatsu knew Hyuuga, he had never seen him this angry. He was one to just let things roll over him. So this change in behavior was unnerving to say in the least to Konatsu. Suddenly, he was very, very frightened that his life was in grave danger. He kept an eye on the clock as the class wore on, noticing Hyuuga's lack of chatter, sweets and his willingness and dedication to his paperwork. These only made the situation more ominous to Konatsu. When the bell rang, Konatsu was the first one out of his seat and out of the classroom. He was out of the building before Hyuuga was even out of his seat.

^*v*^

Lunchtime arrived and Konatsu had managed to have a fairly nice day with the exception of his first class. He raced between classes so there wouldn't be a chance of meeting Hyuuga. Now he wasn't _too _afraid of dying, he could defend himself anyways; and Hyuuga had calmed down enough started acting normally halfway through third class, according to a friend who had the same class. Besides, he really only needed to be careful during lunch and in his last class since he also had that with Hyuuga. He was mostly avoiding him for his own selfish reasons, he couldn't lie to himself, but it was easier than confronting him. So, yeah, sue him for taking the easy way out.

Konatsu hurried to the lunchroom and quickly scarffed down his lunch. Within ten minutes, he was already on his way to the library, the only place he knew Hyuuga wouldn't wander into. He had often hid in here when Hyuuga would bug him to go do some crazy thing. He had dropped off his backpack in there on his way to lunch. He turned the corner and accidently ran into someone, almost chocking on the mint he had just put in his mouth.

"Why does this keep happening?" The person cried out in anger as he rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry." Konatsu immediately apologized, coughing a bit. "It was my fault. Are you ok?" The teen nodded and looked up at him.

"Oh! Konatsu," he said. "I have a question that I meant to ask you in second class." He smiled and pushed his dark brown hair out of his way, causing Konatsu to see his emerald eyes. He automatically recognized him as Teito Klein.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked, having a soft spot for helping people. Lord knows how much Shuri had taken advantage of that.

"Ask him later, pipsqueak," a blond boy with long blonde hair and purple eyes prodded him. "Mikage is waiting for us! We're already late because you had to help that perverted ghost-"

"First of all, Hakuren," Teito turned to his friend, "I didn't know it was him, and I wouldn't have just left him...that's just too mean. Second, it won't take long, only a minute. If you want to go ahead and find Mikage, I'll just catch up."

"I just want to eat before all the girls start screaming." Hakuren muttered.

"Then go." Teito pressed, pushing Hakuren in the direction of the cafeteria. "So, Konatsu," Teito turned back to him. "we were given that webpage assignment, but I'm not sure what it means. I've never done one before."

"Ok, well let me see your phone," Konatsu held his hand out, chewing the last of the mint away. "it'll be easier if you have my number on hand when you do the assignment."

"Ah...sure." Teito gave him his phone, feeling very awkward. Such things felt just weird.

"Ok," he handed it back. "Basically, you make an account and fill out the forms that they give you, but you have to make an actual webpage that applies to all the assignments guidelines after that. Once the webpage is made, however, is when the hard work begins. That's when-" Konatsu was cut off when an arm wrapped around his neck and dragged him off from behind. "What?!" He cried, trying to look at the perpetrator without falling. He stopped fighting when he realized who it was.

"Don't you _dare_ run." Hyuuga spoke softly. Konatsu nodded mutely, feeling his stomach drop at Hyuuga's touch. He didn't trust his mouth to speak or his legs to obey him.

"Ok, I'll just text you later then!" Teito called out to a frozen Konatsu. "Thanks for the help!" He waved before turning away and going off to lunch with Mikage and Hakuren.

After a few more steps, Hyuuga dropped his arm from Konatsu's neck and grabbed his arm so he could walk correctly. He continued to drag him into the nearest empty classroom. Once in, he threw Konatsu against the wall and put his hands on either side of him to keep him from running away. Hyuuga peered at Konatsu over his sunglasses while Konatsu refused to look up and meet his eyes. This position was almost too much for him. He was struggling so hard to keep a blush off of his face.

"That note." Hyuuga said, "Did you really man that? About me not understanding you? 'Cause that's bullshit Konatsu." He waited for Konatsu to speak, and got angry when he didn't. "Look at me!" He spat at him.

"What do you want me to say?!" Konatsu finally met his eye with a glare and spoke his words with as much venom as a poisonous snake. "You are the son of a noble and have been spoiled since birth in substitute of having real parents to care for you. And I'm the son of a high class family who was disowned since birth for being cursed. My grandfather worked so hard to get me this far and I can't even get in the Black Hawks because my family refuses to give me the status as a Warsfeil."

Hyuuga leaned back and pushed his glasses up his nose. "And you want to join the Black Hawks so you can follow your Grandfathers steps because he was the only one who ever took care of you." Konatsu's eyes widened as Hyuuga accurately guess his intentions. "That's why you never gave up. I guess that's good..." he trailed off, obviously lost in his thoughts.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk." Konatsu began, "I don't care about getting in anymore, just applying is good enough for me. There's a-"

"I can get you in." Hyuuga interjected, not noticing that Konatsu was speaking.

"..." Konatsu was at a loss for words at the moment. Too many emotions ran around his mind. Finally he settled on one. "FUCK no!" It was anger. "I'm not having you pay someone off just for me to get in! I would rather never get in. To do such a dirty thing is unforgivable! I would have never thought you would do such a thing..." He took a few breaths, catching his breath back.

"What?!" Hyuuga asked before Konatsu could start ranting again. "That's stupid!" He was starting to get angry again. "I got accepted into the Black Hawks a few weeks ago and I refused. They said I had until this Friday to decide and if I had any other candidates in mind. I said no 'cause I thought _you_ had changed your mind about them!" He couldn't help but spit that last part at him.

"I never said that-"

"Doesn't matter." he cut in impatiently, flicking his hair away and folding his arms. "I found out this morning and, after the shock, decided to help you. They still haven't found anyone except me and they have two positions open. If I tell them that I'll enter the Black Hawks Association on the condition that you are the second candidate, they couldn't possibly refuse." Hyuuga chuckled darkly.

"But why would you do that?" Konatsu asked. "Other than being my friend." he added.

"That's the best part." Hyuuga grinned and leaned down closer to him, putting his hands on either side of him again. "Because, Kona-chan, you are going to be a Begleiter! A Begleiter is equivalent to a Warsfeil status, only-"

"They are permanently connected to the person who gave them the title under the circumstances that the Begleiter becomes a part of the Warsfeil's family. Yes, yes, I know." Konatsu rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to fidget. "But, _how?_ I mean, who would do that? My grandfather is in India and-" He was stopped by Hyuuga's lips on his own. Konatsu froze, petrified by both Hyuuga's action and his own feeling to the action. His mind literally blanked everything out for the next moments.

"Konatsu!" Hyuuga's voice startled him back into reality. "Is my kissing really that horrible? Or maybe that good?" he asked.

"Uh." Konatsu really couldn't remember anything about the kiss other than it happened. Suddenly his brain started working and he figured it out. "Oh! So were going to pretend to be a couple." He said pushing past Hyuuga and standing in the middle of the room with his back facing him. "But what do you get out of this?"

"Who's pretending?" Hyuuga whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around Konatsu's torso. Konatsu jumped and pulled away, ending up facing Hyuuga. He was blushing hard now, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. The door was behind Hyuuga, so Konatsu couldn't run. "And what do you mean 'what I get out of this'?" Hyuuga closed the gap between them before Konatsu noticed and wrapped his arms around Konatsu's waist, ignoring his protesting hands. "I get this." And then Hyuuga kissed him again.

Konatsu started to freeze again, but then Hyuuga's hand went up to his cheek and stroked it gently, ending with it cupping his chin and tilting his head up. Instead of freezing, Konatsu slowly started to relax into the kiss and stretched his own arms around Hyuuga's body. Hyuuga smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer, making their bodies right on top each other. His hand traveled to the back of his head and Hyuuga licked at Konatsu's lips, waiting to see if Konatsu was ready or not. Konatsu shyly opened his mouth and Hyuuga's tongue darted in. Konatsu could taste the flavor of his last lollipop and something else. Whatever it was, he liked it. Hyuuga could taste mint. He wasn't a big fan of mint, but with Konatsu, he felt like tasting mint all day. He persuaded Konatsu's tongue to dance with his. After a few exhilarating minutes of this, they parted for air. Konatsu stared at Hyuuga's chest, mind fuzzy and happy. He probably would have trouble thinking straight for the rest of the day. Hyuuga got his breath back and started to leave a trail of kisses across his face while Konatsu caught his breath. Finally ready, they started their make-out session with renewed vigor.

**RI-ING...RI-ING...RI-II-ING!**

A minute into it, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Hyuuga sighed and picked up his backpack where he had thrown it earlier. He turned to Konatsu, who seemed to be in a daze. "Kona-chan! It's class time!" He waved a hand in front of his eyes.

Konatsu shook his head, pulling him out of his trance. "Ok." He said. He needed to run to the library and grab his bag. "We need to-"

"After school, ok?" Hyuuga lifted his chin up and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "Wait till, then." He quickly leaned down and pecked him on the lips before rushing out. Konatsu stood there, frozen stiff until the warning bell rang. He then ran out toward the library.

_Damn,_ he thought, _I'm going to be late for another class today. _

_..._

_So, what do you think? There's going to be more Hyuuga X Konatsu action in the next chapter, so be patient. **Please R&R! **_

_Oh, and if you guys have a few ideas or pairings, even little scenes, just PM me and I can see if I can work it in. Also, if you have any advice on the -AHEM- scene I did, please tell me. I can only get better right?_


End file.
